


Quit

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompt: “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”





	Quit

You and Spencer had spent the day shopping for items for your baby’s nursery. You had finally settled on the crib, a few stuffed animals, a bookcase, and children’s books for the case Reid picked out. 

The last seven months had flown by rather quickly. The two of you were just feeling relieved to have gotten some more things out of the way. You were laying in bed with a book propped up on your bump as you read quietly to yourself. 

“Babe.” Spencer groaned. “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.” “What?” You mumbled looking under the covers realizing that your feet were on his bare legs. 

You took his hand in yours biting your lip. “You know what you could do so that this doesn’t happen again tonight?” 

“What?” Spencer said curiosity filling his voice as he propped himself up on his elbow. 

“You could get me a pair of your socks and put them on for me.” 

A smirk appeared on your face as Spencer raised his eyebrows tilting his head. 

“Why my socks? And why do I have to put them on you?” He playfully rolled his eyes. You faked an offended look putting your hand to your chest to continue.

“Well my feet are swollen so my socks aren’t going to feel too comfortable on me and you, my lovely husband, have to put them on because this baby bump is in my way.” 

Spencer moved his hand to your stomach. He smiled wide as he felt the baby kick. 

“I’ll do anything you need me to do.” He said pressing a kiss to your lips. 

You smiled rubbing your stomach as Spencer got out of bed and moved toward his sock drawer.

“Do you want a matching pair or a mismatched pair?” He said turning around as he moved his curls out of his face. 

“Well, since it’s you putting the socks on me I think I need a mismatched pair.” 

You laughed as Spencer slid the socks onto your feet. 

“You’re so good to me.” You mumbled when he started to rub your feet. 

Spencer let out a soft laugh looking at you with a huge smile spread across his face. 

“Feeling any better?” He asked.

You nodded holding your arms out “Now come warm me up.” 

Spencer jumped into the bed, he nuzzled his head into your shoulder and wrapped his arm around your stomach lazily playing with your hair with his other hand. 

“I love you so much Spence.” 

“I love you more Y/N.”


End file.
